Beautiful Day
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: His last day with her. It couldn't be more prefect. Kyoru oneshot


_**I started out today  
Thinking 'bout something else  
As you lay beside me  
It was a rude awakening  
As I wiped the sleep from my eyes**_

I woke up. Not from a bad dream but from the thought of _'This is my last day with her.' _I looked at my clock; 6:45 A.M. I got out of bed and walked to her room. The walk was long. With each step my heart began to ache. When I reached her door I opened it and walked to her bed. I put my hand on her shoulder and shock her. "Tohru," I whispered. She mumbled something inaudible. I did it again. She opened her eyes.

"Kyo-Kun," She said as she wiped the sleep from her big brown eyes. Those eyes….

"Yeah, it's me," I said as I brushed her hair out of her face. "It's me."

"What are you doing in here?" She asked with a smile.

"I came to wake you up," I replied kissing her forehead.

"Why?"

"Cuz, you and I are spending the day together," I said a slight tear in my eye.

"Why?" She asked propping herself up.

"Cuz I want us to," I replied as I wiped my eyes. "Cuz I want us to."

_**But it's a **__**Beautiful Day**__**  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
I don't want to see you cry  
**_

She got dressed. When she came down the stairs she had a tallow dress on and her hair in pigtails. She looked so cute, so prefect that I almost broke down and cried from the pain of knowing this was the last day we had together.

"Is this okay?" She asked shyly.

"No. No, it's prefect," I said as I took her hand. She smiled as she took a hold of my arm and laid her head on my arm. I could feel my tears coming but I held them back. I couldn't let her last memory of me be me crying. I just couldn't.

_**You started whispering  
This can't be happening  
Cause I don't want to lose my cool  
But was it something I said  
Or something I did  
Ooh, to spark a flame  
But it hurts to see your face  
It hurts to hear you cry  
It hurts to see the look in your eyes  
**_

I led her through the busy streets. She kept asking me where we were headed. I didn't answer, for one simple reason, I didn't have one. As I looked for a place where me and her could be alone I spotted a park, I grinned and made a B-line for it. I came to a halt when we reached the swing set.

"Kyo, what are we doing?" She asked.

"Anything you want my dear," I said as I pressed my lips to hers.

"Kyo, I just want spend today with you. That's all I ever want," She said as she held my hand.

"I do too, I just want to make today a day you'll never forget," I said.

"But why? We'll have plenty of those days a head won't we?" She asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Of course," I said, a tear escaping from my eyes, "Of course."

_**Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Well I don't want to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
**_

My last day. I never wanted it to happen. Not with her in my life. No, not with her. We sat together on the park bench, she sat in my arms. She felt right. She felt like she fit there. I kissed her head. She looked up at me. "I love Kyo Sohma, so much."

"I love you too Tohru Honda, more then you could know," Another tear escaped my eye. I didn't know how long I could hold in my tears. I got up and grabbed her hands. "Let's go home," I said.

"Okay," She said as she got up,her dress going up in he air. I smiled. She was the girl I loved, and the one I will always love.

_**The list goes on and on  
There's never enough  
But who is when and when is where  
We've been there it's tough  
But if I've come to far  
It's not far enough  
We'll get there just take your time realize  
Believe in me  
**_

When we got home, she did something unexpected. She opened the door and looked around the house, "Hello?" She asked. No answer.

"Tohru, what are you doing?" I asked. She grinned devilishly.

"Kyo Sohma, I about to show you the time of your life," She said with a wide smile. "I'm about to let you do something no one else has ever done."

"What?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

"That's a surprise."

_**Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
And I can't stand to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same yea  
Well I can't stand to see you cry  
**_

We entered her room. She led me to her bed. She began to kiss me. That's when I knew, and that's when it hit me. _'I'm about to have sex with the girl I love.' _But it would be the last time.

Now I can't tell you what caused her to do it, I can't tell you what it was like and I sure can't tell you what we did. All I can tell you is that it was the greatest going away anyone had ever given me.

_**But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Oh I just want to see you smile**_  
_**Cause I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
Yea, I just want to see you smile  
**_

I woke up. She laid down next to me, asleep. I let me head down. I was abot to leave her forever. I looked at my watch. 6:50 A.M. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry baby," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I began to get dressed. I picked up my suitcase. No one would know I was gone only she would. No one would miss me, only she would. I looked back at her room. I let my head down. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the words; _'I love you Tohru Honda, so much.' _I left it on her night stand as well the picture of our first kiss. I walked out of her room and to the car that would take me away to the place were I would live alone for the rest of my life. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and closed it. I got into the back set and was taken away from my love. As it pulled out I let out all the tears that I held in for so long. I just cried the whole way there wondering if she would do the same.

_**The list goes on and on…**_


End file.
